


Rose-Colored Glass

by spiritforest



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, before everything went bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritforest/pseuds/spiritforest
Summary: Sigurd placed a few gentle kisses to her face, smiling happily as he pulled away. Her heart fluttered as she looked at him, and she wondered how she was so blessed to have him. “Thank you, love, I will cherish these next few minutes with you,” he said softly, running his hand through her lavender hair.
Relationships: Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rose-Colored Glass

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I've written in years, but these two deserve some love

Lilac eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times to focus her vision. Still asleep next to her was her husband-- a rare sight to see since he usually was awake before her. A gentle smile crept onto her lips and she placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting up. He looked so peaceful as he slept; it was a sight she enjoyed. There was a lot of pressure on him with the conflict in Agustria, he deserved a moment of peace.

If only for a moment longer, she would allow him to rest-- it was what he deserved.

The sun was rising, casting a soft rosy glow over everything. This moment was perfect, she thought, too bad it would be over soon. They both had things to be dealt with that day, they were in a time of conflict. Letting out a soft sigh, her gaze shifted back to her husband, and she realized he was awake.

“Ah, good morning, my love,” Deirdre hummed softly, “I hope I did not wake you.” As she spoke, her hand moved to brush through his messy blue hair, a soft smile gracing her face.

He smiled sleepily back, shifting so that he was now closer to her. “Good morning, my beautiful wife,” he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded at his words, noticing that he still seemed tired. Well, he had been held up at a meeting late into the night. Hopefully, he would be able to get a break sometime soon-- once the issues in Agustria were resolved. “Of course I did. I always do when I am next to you.”

With those words, she shifted to get off the bed, but his arm around her waist tightened its hold on her. “Stay a little longer,” he mumbled softly, pulling her closer, “just a few more minutes.”

His offer was tempting, she did want to stay there longer, but they had already stayed in longer than they should have. It wouldn’t be right for them to keep the others waiting. Pursing her lips, she let out a sigh. “As much as I would love to, we must get out of bed now,” she replied sternly, tapping his nose with her finger. A soft laugh escaped her when he scrunched up his face.

“Deirdre, please? Just a little longer?” His cerulean eyes looked pleadingly up at her, though she simply rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. They had wasted enough time, and if they stayed any longer, they may miss breakfast.

“Sigurd, no. Come on, let us get up-- aH!”

A shriek escaped her, followed by a fir of laughs, as he began tickling her sides. She tried to pull away, but he held her in place, laughing as well. “Sigurd! I am serious!” Deirdre called out between laughs, now trying to grab hold of his hands.

Her husband laughed as he pulled his hands away a little, still keeping them hovering at her sides. “Only if you agree to stay in bed a little longer. I want to spend more time with my beautiful wife,” he said, smiling playfully at her.

His hands moved once more and she shrieked, quickly taking them in her own hands. A quiet giggle escaped her and she smiled at him. “Okay, fine. You win this time.” She then shifted to lay down beside him once more. “We can stay for only a few more minutes, then we are getting up.”

Sigurd placed a few gentle kisses to her face, smiling happily as he pulled away. Her heart fluttered as she looked at him, and she wondered how she was so blessed to have him. “Thank you, love, I will cherish these next few minutes with you,” he said softly, running his hand through her lavender hair.

“You are so mischievous, my dear husband,” she stated, shaking her head a little and sticking her tongue out at him. “What am I to do with you?” A gentle smile was plastered to her face as she gazed at him. “If anyone asks, I will tell them that you were being lazy.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “And I will tell them that I simply wanted to spend some time with my wife.”

Pressing her forehead against his, she locked eyes with him. How was she so lucky to be gifted someone as perfect as him? He truly was her knight in shining armor. “I love you, Sigurd,” she whispered softly.

His face lit up at her words and she saw his smile widen. “I love you too, Deirdre. I love you more than anything.”

The silence that followed was comfortable and she nearly forgot that they needed to get out of bed. When she came to the realization, she pulled back and sat up. “Times up,” the woman proclaimed, poking his nose again. “Let us get up and go to breakfast before someone comes to our room to fetch us.”

A pout crossed his face as he sat up. “I hoped you had forgotten so we could have stayed longer.” 

“Nope.” Was all she said as she got off the bed, walking over to her wardrobe. “When I turn around, you better be off the bed,” she scolded as she went to choose a dress for the day.

A knock at their door made her jump, a rosy tint spreading across her face. “You two better be up!” Ethlyn’s voice called out, followed by her knocking again. “Your breakfast is getting cold!” Her speech was followed by a huff, and then footsteps signaled that she had left.

“Oh dear..” Deirdre said softly to herself as she grabbed one of her dresses. When she turned around again, she noticed that her husband had finally gotten up-- and he looked just about as embarrassed as she was. “We should make haste,” she scolded again, beginning to dress herself.

He responded with a laugh, then came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you for granting me those few precious moments,” he whispered, then bestowing a gentle kiss to her temple.

When he pulled away, Deirdre turned to see him offering his hand to her. A small smile crossed her face as she took his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. “Shall we go get breakfast?”

Leading her to the door, he nodded his head. “Deirdre,” he began, “When this is all over, I promise we will have many more moments like that back at the castle in Chalphy-- with no interruptions.”

“Of course,” she said softly, “and I look forward to that.” Those days in their future were what she looked forward to the most. Hopefully, this conflict would be over soon.


End file.
